


got a better solution

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Battle of the Trash Heap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: For the prompt: "When it comes down to it, it's just a game."-----“Is that how a winner should act, Sawamura?” He lightly elbows Daichi. “First you don’t approach me, and now you’re ignoring me? That’s breaking my heart, you know.”





	got a better solution

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon over at tumblr for the [song drabbles](http://spring-emerald.tumblr.com/post/172573251033/writing-game-song-drabbles) writing prompt.
> 
> Song: In My Head by Jason Derulo
> 
> Line: "When it comes down to it, it's just a game."
> 
> Inspired by the line, not exactly by the song. Enjoy!

The whistle blows. The final point counted. Karasuno’s taken the victory against Nekoma.

That’s how it ends.

_"When it comes down to it, it's just a game."_ Kuroo’s own words echoed inside his head. He’s bending in exhaustion, hands braced on his knees as he gulps lungful air, allowing his body to take in its much needed rest. The match had been grueling, had been very close. It’s nothing short of what he expected. Except only that he hoped they came out as the victors, but some things can’t be had.

It’s regretful, but at the same time, it’s freeing. It’s sad, but the exhilaration, the intensity, the push and pull both players of the team, is something he knows that he wouldn’t trade for anything.

He looks over to his best friend, then teammates, and sees their tired and disappointed faces. He gazes to the players on the other side of the net, still loud and rowdy. He sees Sawamura at the periphery of the group hug, knowing fully well that Hinata, Tsukishima, and Kageyama are already smothered enough by Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Sugawara.

The wide and proud smile on his face unconsciously brings a small one on Kuroo’s own.

Nekoma’s rumination and Karasuno’s celebration were broken by the referee, instructing them to form a line to thank their competitors. Soon enough, they’re both in front of the net, shaking hands once again.

“Good game, Captain Crow. Congratulations.” Kuroo says, holding Daichi’s hand with both of his own.

“Good game too. Thank you!” Daichi replies with smile, which soon slowly falls. “Kuroo I-”

“Later. We’re holding up the line. And you know how referees get fussy about overstaying.” Kuroo loosens his hold, but Daichi stays.

Daichi glances at the referee, then at his team. He looks up at Kuroo hesitantly, but nods, letting go of Kuroo’s hand.

There’s little fanfare after that, what with the rush to leave the court and gym, as the staff prepares it for the next match. Nekomata-sensei waits until they’re cooling down to say his comments and message. They managed to hold on until then before the waterworks started. The bitterness maybe fresh, but he knows it wouldn’t last long. He knows they’ll soon move on, and will use this experience as motivation to work harder. Their resiliency is their signature, after all.

They’re moving out, tears already dry though their eyes remain red rimmed, when Karasuno chances upon them. It seems that they have been waiting for them.

Their sensei and coach immediately breaks off from the group to approach Nekomata and Naoi-sensei, while Shrimpy quickly bounces off towards Kenma. Yamamoto is the first to break off from their group, meeting Karasuno’s loud mouthed Baldy and Libero halfway. Lev appears beside Kenma, almost elbowing Kuroo out of the way, while Yaku and Kai went on to meet Sugawara and Azumane.

Oddly enough, Daichi stays on his spot, along with rest. So Kuroo makes a move towards him, but stops over to where Tsukishima is sitting quite far from the main group with Freckles.

“I’ll concede defeat this time, my dear disciple. But I suggest you not get used to it. The student may have surpassed the Master, but it’s just a testament to how great the teachings of the Master is.” Kuroo only gets a snort of out Tsukishima, despite his sage statement.

He’s starts to leave, partly frustrated that he wasn’t able to get a rise out of him.

“Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima calls out quietly. Kuroo turns around to find that he standing. “Thank you.” He bows slightly. Yamaguchi also follows suit. Kuroo is admittedly touched by their sentiment.

Kuroo doesn’t say anything but ruffles their hair, much to Tsukishima’s annoyance, before he leaves them. He sees that Daichi saw the exchange, but he doesn’t say anything even as Kuroo get to him.

Daichi slightly frowns at him upon seeing him closer. Kuroo thinks that he must have noticed his eyes, but he doesn’t say anything and Daichi didn’t comment.

“Is that how a winner should act, Sawamura?” He lightly elbows Daichi. “First you don’t approach me, and now you’re ignoring me? That’s breaking my heart, you know.”

“I just wasn’t sure how to approach you. I don’t think you want me near you right now,” he admits, looking down and away from Kuroo.

“I always want you near me, Sawamura.” Kuroo sighs when Daichi didn’t react to his flirting.

He has an idea why Daichi is acting like this.

“Sawamura, look at me. Please?” Daichi concedes and slowly looks up at him.

“Remember what I said last time?” He gives him a small encouraging smile.

Daichi licks his lips. “When it comes down to it, it’s all just a game,” he says softly.

Kuroo bumps his shoulder against him lightly. “Exactly. And you won it, fair and square. You should be happy and celebrating, not feeling bad about it.”

“But-”

“No. Especially not over us. You and I both know, more than anyone, that it’s part of the game. It’s just like that alright. Some will win and some will lose. That’s how it is.”

Daichi studies him for a few moments, then he takes a deep breath and exhaled lengthily. Kuroo feels his chest loosen up when Daichi looks back at him with a small, but genuine smile.

“You’re right. I should be gloating right now. Since, you know, I have the right.”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow at the challenging smirk Daichi is now giving him. “I’ll allow that for now Captain Crow. You win this time around but don’t go thinking you’ll have a repeat of that next time. I know you’re aware, that Kenma may look and behave like that, but he doesn’t like losing.”

“Well, our monsters don’t like losing too, so we’ll see about that.”

They playfully engage in a battle of making faces at each other, before Kuroo breaks it first by saying “This won’t be the last time you’ll see us. We’ll be sure to watch your game and Fukurodani’s too, tomorrow. And the one after that.” He brushes his hand against the back of Daichi’s own.

Daichi locks their pinky fingers together.

“Even then, that won’t be the last time I’ll be seeing you.”

Kuroo grins. “And don’t you forget it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been in the BoTH mindspace because of the manga so... 
> 
> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
